Getting Scared
by sazcmc
Summary: Troy broke Sharpays heart just one year and a half ago, and she never got over it. Now she wants revenge, and she is determined to make Troy Boltons life a living hell. ONESHOT R&R!


**Getting Scared**

Sharpay Evans walked into East High School as she did every morning, with her cellphone clutched in her right hand and her twin brother at her left side. She glanced at him, he looked back at her with a little smirk on his face which she returned with a sneer. The Ice Queen, Ice Bitch, Ice Princess, whatever her nicknames were she would hear them whispered as she walked past the students and they parted like the Red Sea for Moses. It wasn't surprising, Sharpay could admit that she was feared but she hadn't always been like this. **He** had turned her into this but its not like she would ever tell anybody that. No it was her secret between her, **him** and Ryan. She walked over to her locker, Ryans was conveniently right beside it and they both opened their locker doors and rummaged through, Sharpay put her spare top in there and Ryan put his extra hat just-in-case and they slammed their doors shut at exactly the same time.

"You have Chemistry and then English." Ryan said, they had memorised eachothers timetables at the beginning of the year so they knew where eachother was at all times.

"And you have Maths then Geography." Sharpay replied and they both smiled at eachother. _Great..._ Sharpay thought to herself _Another two lessons with **him**_. Sharpay walked past Ryan and he headed in the opposite direction, they would be meeting in the theatre when free period came around Sharpay thought gratefully. It was while she was lost in her sea of thoughts that she bumped into another pupil and dropped all her books, as well as theirs.

"Ohmy god I am so sorry."She breathed upon reaction and bent down to pick up some of the papers and books, she paused for a second _Did I just say sorry?_ Sharpay shrugged, it wasn't like she could take it back now. She picked up her books and some of the other pupils before standing up. Then she looked at him, he was standing stock-still in shock. She locked eyes with **him**. Troy Bolton.

_Turn your ugly face_

_Are you so surprised to see me?  
Yeah, I was your little childhood playground toy_

"Uhh...here are your books." She said and shoved them into his waiting hands, then without a backwards glance she pushed past him and walked down the hall.

"Thanks!" He called after her but she didn't even look back then. Then Troy turned around and followed her to her class. He caught up with her.

"Did you just say sorry?" He laughed and she threw him a look of hatred.

"I didn't mean it, it just slipped out." She muttered, Sharpay didn't want to be seen speaking to him.

"But you said it." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"So?" Sharpay said and stopped to face him in the halls, that was when her plan began to unfold in her mind.

"You must have a heart." He smirked at her.

"No Troy, you took that from me." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." He was taken-a-back. "Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Troy."

"Well what will?"  
Sharpay smiled a little, this was going exactly the way she wanted it to go. She glanced to her left, and then to her right. Gabriella would walk through those doors any moment now.

"A kiss might." She smirked, he looked unsure.

"I don't know Shar...pay." He was obviously getting anxious now as she walked closer and closer to him, backing him up against the lockers. Her face was inches away from his. She could feel his breath hot on her cheek.

"But you promised...Troy...You said." She whispered, she knew students had stopped to watch, was it a blast from the past?

_And if I remember_

_Yeah, if I do remember rightly,_

_I said the tables will be turned around boy_

"I...I...Gabriella." He said trying to excuse himself. Sharpay shook her head.

"Gabriella...lets pretend she doesn't exist for a second." She whispered, their faces became closer but this time it was Troy who moved forward. He looked bothered, and hot.

"Okay..." He gulped and then leaned in to kiss her. His hand curled around the back of her neck and she had to admit she was feeling a little hot and bothered herself, their lips touched and he closed his eyes, she closed hers and then...

"WHAT is going on here?!" Came a voice, they jumped apart to see Gabriella and Taylor standing shocked in front of them. Troy flushed and Sharpay looked angry.

"He just came right up and tried to kiss me!" She said and looked at Troy in horror, he looked stunned.

"I didn't!"

"Oh no excuses Troy Bolton, I saw you two!" Gabriella looked like she might cry, Sharpay resisted the temptation to smirk.

"As if I would want to kiss _you_ Bolton." She sneered and walked away quickly, Gabriella and Taylor watched her go til she turned the corner and then turned to Troy expectantly.

"Well?" Gabriella asked, hand on her hip.

"Erm..." Troy tried to think of an excuse, but Gabriella wasn't having any of it, her and Taylor turned around and walked away from him in the same direction Sharpay had gone. Troy had no idea what had just happened, but he guessed it wasn't good.

_Who's getting scared now?  
Tell me, tell me how does it feel?  
It feels so good from where I'm standing_

Sharpay told Ryan of her plan in the theatre during free period, it was only them there for once and she was glad for that. He smiled at her and complimented her, she had to admit it was a good plan and she was finally getting the revenge she deserved after waiting and biding her time for a year and a half. Yes, this was well earned payback. Just as she had finished, Troy walked into the theatre. Ryan and Sharpay both turned and looked at him, Sharpay gasped.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" Ryan called out and Troy walked down to both of them.

"What was that this morning?!" He snarled angrily.

"What was what?" Sharpay asked innocently.

"That whole kissing thing!"  
"Troy, you tried to kiss me. As I said then why would I want to kiss you?" She raised and eyebrow and Troy looked confused.

"Exactly." Ryan finished and helped Sharpay up. "Now leave."

"Urgh." Troy sighed and turned around and walked away. He was just at the door when he shouted back down to them, "Gabriella broke up with me because of you." Then he left.

Ryan turned to Sharpay, "Was that part of the plan?" He asked, she winked and smirked before walking away back out into the halls, Ryan smiled and followed after her.

_The only times in my life_

_The sun was meant to shine for me_

_You made it pour down, and pour down with tears of rain_

The next few days were spent with glares being sent in Troys general direction, he had been transferred from Basketball Superstar to Cheating Scum and Sharpay was loving every glare she saw and every sympathetic look sent in Gabriellas direction, which she lapped up. Sharpay took a deep breath, now she had to be nice. She walked over to Gabriella in homeroom that morning and sat down on her table, Gabriella looked up at her.

"Yes?" She asked a little afraid. Sharpay smiled softly at her.

"I just wanted to apologise for the other day, I had no idea he was going to kiss me. And I am so sorry you two broke up because of it." Sharpay said, and looked at Gabriella sincerely.

"Oh...well its okay really, I'm glad I found out he was a cheater now rather than later." Gabriella nodded, obviously a bit upset.

"Well if you ever need anybody to talk to, I'm here for you." Sharpay said and held Gabriellas hand, she added, "Troy Bolton broke my heart too, in the same way. So I know how you feel. I'm probably the only girl in the school who does." Sharpay smiled. Gabriella smiled back.

"Thanks." She said, "I will."  
"Good. I look forward to it." Sharpay said and let her go to go to her own desk. She caught Troy looking at her and Gabriella with a confused look on his face. Everything was going exactly to the plan.

_And dug my pride with a knife_

_Engaged by your obsession with me_

_Time was mental torture and screams of justified pain_

Sharpay smirked as she walked down the halls of East High, everyone was looking at her with awe because walking beside her was Gabriella Montez. They had been friends for just under a week now and Sharpay had listened to Gabriella rant and whine about Troy Bolton until she was sure she would vomit. But she hadn't and the plan was working. Troy had been so distracted by everything that had been going on that he was losing his head, he wasn't playing basketball well, he had been demoted from captain of the basketball team, and he was grounded. Everything was perfect. Sometimes Sharpay wondered if she had gone too far but she was shocked how such a little kiss could have such a huge effect on the school, and Troys life. But a year and a half ago it had been her who hadn't been acting well, it had been her who had lost all her friends, distanced herself, hardened a shell around herself and became the Ice Queen. Now she knew Gabriella would never become an Ice Queen, that wasn't part of the plan at all. But it was good to listen and Sharpay was a great listener.

_So ya gonna chase me now boy?_

_Yeah ya gonna corner me now boy?_

_Ya think ya gonna threaten me now boy?_

_Somehow I don't think so_

Troy approached Sharpay as she worked in the theatre after school, it was 5pm and she was just preparing to leave when he called her name from one of the aisles.

"Sharpay?!" She heard and turned around.

"Oh its you." She looked at him and he climbed up onto the stage.

"Why did you do that? Why did you try to kiss me and then lie about it?" He asked angrily.

"Actually, it was you who kissed me."  
"But you wanted it!" He said, exasperated.

"Troy when did we break up?"  
"A year and a half ago why?"

"And when did I become the 'Ice Queen'?" She asked and sat down on Kelsi's pianist stool.

"Erm...I dunno."  
"Think Troy."

"A...year and a half ago..." He muttered.

"Right, you broke my heart. So I came up with my own revenge Troy. This is it. I'm making your life hell because you made mine hell." She snarled and approached him, he backed away.

"But Shar..pay...I didn't mean to.."  
"But you did." She raised an eyebrow.

"Sharpay! if you don't stop this I'll...I'll.."

"You'll what?" She asked and looked at him, he was stumped. He had nothing and she knew it.

_Yeah ya gonna stamp me down now boy?_

_Yeah ya gonna crush me down now boy?_

_Ya think ya gonna threaten me now boy?  
Somehow I don't think so_

Gabriella and Sharpay were the Ice Queens of the school. It had been a month and Gabriella had learnt how to harden herself, they walked down the halls, cellphones in their right hands and Ryan following closely behind the _click-click_s of their heels on the solid linoleum school floors. Sharpay looked at her and shugged, sure Gabriella becoming like her hadn't been part of the plan but now it had happened it certainly was an added bonus. Gabriella was sneaky, sly, mean and snide, exactly like herself. And Sharpay was very proud. The school was shocked, everywhere they went people stopped to stare and they opened their mouths in shock. Sharpay remembered how the students hadn't parted for Gabriella and she heard a shrill **"Move!**" ring out through the halls, that scared them and they all stepped aside for the Ice Princess to walk past. Gabriella was the Ice Princess, Sharpay was the Ice Queen. And Troy didn't know quite what to do, Sharpay saw the looks he gave them of confusion, and Sharpay just gave him a sarcastic wink back accompanied with a sneer and walked on. Gabriella just ignored him, he didn't exist in her world. Taylortagged along too with Ryan, and Kelsi as well. They were a group of five, Kelsi and Taylor had asked Ryan what had happened and they were told of the plan, Taylor had some objections but she came around eventually. Everything was going the way Sharpay wanted it too. Troy was scared.

_Who's getting scared now?  
Tell me, tell me how does it feel?  
It feels so good from where I'm standing_

Troy walked over to Gabriella in the lunch queue and grabbed her arm, she turned around and looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"What is it?" She asked, obviously irritated by this interruptance.

"Gabi, I know you can't forgive me. But Sharpay planned it. She planned it, she wanted me to kiss her." He tired to explain, his voice was a whisper.

"Troy, you didn't have to kiss her. We're through and you know it. Its been a month, get over it. I have." She sneered and wriggled free, she walked away to join Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor and Kelsi. Troy sighed, nothing was the same since Chad had left and moved with his family to Texas, Chad knew he would never write so him and Troy had arranged to meet up in ten years outside East High. No matter where they were, they had to be there. Troy looked over at Gabriella and Sharpay, he knew if Chad were here he would have intervened, but he wasn't so now Troy had to deal with this alone. Troy sighed, he was sick and tired. Two months ago, him and Gabriella were together, he was captain of the basketball team and everything was great. He was ungrounded now, but Zeke was captain of the team now. It was so unfair. But he knew now what Sharpay was capable of, and he was scared very much, of her.

_You're getting scared now, wow piggy!_

_Go ahead and squeal, oh_

_It sounds so nice from where I'm standing_

But there was one thing he knew for sure, he smirked as he walked up the stairs to go to his not-so-secret hiding place, he would get his revenge on her. Yes, as she sat down there chatting with her friends. His old friends, her new friends. She had the whole school eating out of the palm of her hand, but not for long Sharpay. Just you wait. He smirked and walked out of the cafeteria.

_Who's getting scared now?_

_Oh, who's getting scared?_


End file.
